Fallout Equestria: Green Slate
by Questionable Object
Summary: A green alicorn, a blank slate, lost and confused and yet thrown into a terrifying predicament. I'm not classing it as a crossover because I have not played Fallout and I'm bound to stuff something up so lets keep it as pony AU


AN: I got bored and my writers block has let up just enough for me to do something new.  
I couldn't help but notice that the green alicorns have a very small role in FoE stories and their powers and quirks aren't brought into the light very much...  
I may be wrong but whatever.  
The first chapter's very short and vulnerable to being rewritten.  
This is my first FoE fic so i hope it's not too bad.  
This story starts (as most alicorn related stories) right after the Goddess' death.  
Anyway right this way my friends! And I do so hope you enjoy my tale.  
(Side note: I have been listening to {www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=bU31kG8TArM&feature=bf_prev&list=LLu3NEQ6BxCt1Wi_wcNDB_2Q} whilst writing this so you can kinda get the mood of my mind during this act of creation...)

* * *

Noise. Light. Deafening. Blinding.

Pain and terror coursed through our mind and body and all we could do was curl up and scream.

We couldn't understand what had just happened, for an instant there had been a scream, a scream of desperation and fear then deafening

silence.

Pure unbearable silence.

Then reality had dug its teeth back into us.

I had no idea what was happening.

All I knew was that I was scared and hurt and all hell was going off around me.

Finally the silence returned.

It wasn't that agonising silence of moments ago but it still terrified me.

I kept my eyes clenched shut, my body quaking, I could feel a weight against me and a disgusting, warm, viscous fluid dripping down my side.

The weight had landed on me at some point during the mayhem.

I knew what it was, at least I had an idea, but I didn't want to think about it.

I think I'd throw up if I did.

"Hey! Hey guys! We got a live one over here!" A high pitched male voice shouted from a short distance away.

"What? How the hell did that alicorn bitch get out of being Radroach food?" Another voice, cruel and feminine, replied.

"Looks like she used one of her 'sisters' as a meat shield." The high pitched voice said even closer. I curled up, whimpering instinctively.

How did this happen? Where was I? Why was I here? What was I doing?

My internal questioning was interrupted by a sharp painful tug on my mane causing me to cry out and my eyes to snap open.

I was greeted by a double barreled shotgun pointing at my face, enveloped in a magical glow as a scrawny unicorn buck dressed in bloody spiked barding dragged me out from under the mulched body I had been cowering under.

I squirmed trying to escape his telekinetic grip and received the butt of his weapon to my face as a reward sending stars through my vision. The stallion let go of me for a moment as I continued to struggle cursing loudly.

I rolled and scrambled to my feet only for a loud bang and agonising pain in my flank to fell me again, dropping me in a pool of blood.

I retched as the smell of blood and spilt viscera combined with the pain in my rear.

I saw stars again as I was hit again and I heard my jaw crack and I sprawled on my side.

"Damn it, let's just kill this bitch!" The high pitched voice said angrily, his shotgun pressing against the side of my head.

"Hold up now." A gruff masculine voice said. "We might be able to make some use of her."

I could feel myself shaking with the muzzle of the shotgun pressed firmly against my head.

"Whadaya mean by that? You're not thinkin' o' shaggin' her? Y'know she's probably as loose as a doorway right?" The buck holding the shotgun replied with a sick chuckle.

The gruff stallion laughed. "Maybe for you pipsqueak and no I'm not talking about screwing her."

"Well then what are you talking about dumbass?" The cruel sounding mare walked into my vision her green coat covered in blood and her blue mane a scraggly mess, all manner of blades adorned her barding and a machine gun hovered next to her, held by her horn's glow.

"What I'm saying," The stallion growled at the mare, "Is that she's shakin' in her horseshoes from having a shotgun to her head, so I reckon with the right incentive we can make some use of her." The stallion walked into view revealing a massive bulk sporting a battle-saddle connected to two sizable guns. His coat was a tawny brown and his mane, which was cut short, jet black. "Alicorns are pretty tough buggers and they can levitate a hell of a lot so I reckon the boss can make use of her. Plus radiation don't bother them." He lowered his face towards mine making me cringe. "You'd make yourself real useful wouldn't you?" He said in a steady yet intimidating voice.

I barely managed to nod as my muscles were cramping up from my constant shaking. Tears were starting to fill my vision.

The tawny stallion looked back at the mare then at the unicorn holding the shotgun. "Y'see?"

The other two considered this for a moment, the mare looking at me as though she were wondering how many ways she could cut me up and the unicorn shifted the gun slightly.

"Well the Hole isn't too far..." The unicorn said in his high voice. "I reckon we could walk her there."

"And then the boss can decide what to do with her." The mare growled, eyeing me up.

I swallowed thickly, a tear trickling down the side of my face.

"Alrigh' get up!" The unicorn stallion shouted taking the gun off my head. "Come on move!"

I struggled to my hooves and looked at the unicorn. He was much smaller than the brown stallion and rather lanky though he had a lot of grenades and the way he had dragged me earlier suggested he was a strong telekinetic. He flicked his gun motioning for me to move. I looked in the direction he was pointing and started to trot if rather shakily.

I glanced to my side and I saw the mare with the knives continuing to glare at me, daring me to try anything. I looked to my other side spotting the large stallion slightly behind and to the side of me calmly looking forward.

Something which I suspected was the shotgun bumped into the back of my head and the unicorn buck told me to keep my eyes forward and move which I immediately complied with.

My heart was still hammering in my chest with fear, why was this happening?

Why did I keep asking myself questions?

* * *

AN: Yeah stuff's being pretty predictable so far.

Please leave a review with your thoughts on the story if it's not too much trouble.


End file.
